


Instinct

by SerenaJones



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Occult, Puffshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: Always read the instructions completely before you start casting.Haiku ficlet written for YGO Collab Love's Spirit Gate 14 - Prompt: Instinct
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Puffshipping - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 14





	Instinct

“What’s all this stuff?” Jou asked. The table was covered with books and bottles, pictures and parchments. Things that made him uneasy in their presence. He didn’t know how the odds and ends of his lover’s trade made him instinctively recoil, but they did, and it always thoroughly unnerved him.

“Hello, love,” Ryou came in from the kitchen with a steaming mug and a kiss for Jou. He settled at the table and resumed reading. “Some general spellcraft, a herbal reference guide, a map of the county from 1802 - earliest I could find, so I hope it will do - myrrh, liquid copper - the blue one, don’t touch it - and an absolutely fascinating diary of a woman they tried for witchcraft.”

“She believed man’s instinct was just as strong as any animals. Where we live, even who we mate with. All instinct. I wanted to test one of her theories, so I…. Jou, darling why are you looking at me like that? Oh dear, I think I’ve done something terribly wrong.”


End file.
